


Demons and Kings

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Absolute Zero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lute and Wallenstein have a nice chat while watching the sunset. Written for kiwi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons and Kings

“Hey, Isa.”

Lute Infini was looking up into the sky. The sun is setting now - the sky is dyed with orange and pink rays, making the clouds look golden. The sky was starting to turn purple around the east, and the moon is faintly visible in the distance. There were flocks of birds flying by, forming V-shaped formations -

Lute was lying in the middle of a grass field, with Wallenstein sitting next to him, playing with some small rocks.

“What is it, Infini?”

“So what’s going to happen after you eat my soul?” Lute asked, “Are you going back to the Underworld?”

“Well, I usually do that,” Wallensten replied, “There’s not much to do in the mortal world.”

Lute was silent for a second. After ‘haunting’ Lute for almost four seasons now, he’d understand the traveller’s behaviour - he must be considering something -

“You’re not thinking of forfeiting the contract, are you?”

“Of course not,” Lute replied. “I’m just thinking how lonely it will be for you there.”

“It won’t be. I have many dragon friends.”

“Don’t you like Earth?” Lute asked, “There are many beautiful and interesting things here.”

 

L _ute has a point_ , Wallenstein thought.

As a demon, he never had time nor interest to travel the Earth, and now was only forced to because Lute had asked him to be his ‘assistant’.

There are many things that exist on Earth but not in the Underworld. The sun, for example - it was never visible in the Underworld. They could only tell time from the movement of the stars.

There are trees, flowers, and grasses too. They could easily grow on the Earth’s fertile soil, unlike the Underworld’s rocky and hot soil -

 

“I don’t know,” Wallenstein sighed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe? That’s not good enough! Is the Earth not beautiful enough for you?”

“...your definition of beauty confuses me sometimes.”

“Well,” Lute stood up and opened his arms, “Look at the sky, Isa! It’s so colourful and beautiful! And…” He stooped down to pick a yellow flower near his foot, “This flower is also nice! It’s so small and bright!”

 _He always sees the beauty in even the most mundane things_ , Wallenstein thought.

“You, too!” Lute sat down again, and took Wallenstein’s hand in his. “I think you’re beautiful too, Isa!”

Wallenstein couldn’t help but be surprised at the statement.

“No, I’m not!” he denied – he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks – “I’m… I am Wallenstein! The Dark Sorcerer, feared by many –”

“And you’re also my beautiful Isa!” Lute smiled and lovingly mussed his hair, “Is that right?”

 _My body is partly goat_ , Wallenstein thought. _No, that’s impossible. He’s just saying that to appease me_ –

“F… flattery will get you nowhere, Lute Infini!”

“Ehehe,” Lute giggled sheepishly, “You’re so cute, Isa. I want to squish squish your cheeks~”

“St… stop it!” Wallenstein quickly covered his cheeks with his hands –

This feeling… is it what humans call embarrassment?

 

“Anyway,” Lute laid back down on his spot, “I think it’d be really nice if you can stay on Earth, even after you eat my soul.”

“What do you suggest I do on Earth then?”

“Hmm…” Lute was looking at the flock of birds flying past. “I don’t know… make a castle or something, and bring your dragon friends along.”

Wallenstein could only sigh. “I’ll consider that.”

“Oh, by the way,” Lute turned to look at Wallenstein, “What’s the Underworld like? Do you guys have kings and rulers too? Or is it like a lot of demons trying to kill each other? Wait, that sounds horrible.”

“Well, sometimes there are wars,” Wallenstein began, “Two or three hundred years ago, there was a group of low-class monsters who tried to destroy my castle, so I burnt them all, then their leader got pretty mad with me and we…”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this. who knows.


End file.
